In bed with a Serpent
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: The title says it all. OroSasu. Rated M for a reason. REVIEW PLEASE!


* * *

Ok, so this one smacked me in the forehead like the proverbial hammer (although it hurt enough to be a real one) Any ways! Please review!! I really like the reviews I got for my last story so keep up the good work!! um...Disclaimer? I don't own naruto! If I did I wouldn't be writing _this _(oh and one more thing, i **hate** Orochimaru! The only reason I used him here was cause of that long as phooey tongue of his)

* * *

Water dripped from the ceiling into little puddles that covered the floor. The only place that wasn't perpetually damp was the Snake's room, where Sasuke was, unfortunatly, headed.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you." Kabuto had said "Please hurry." Sasuke almost shuddered at the tone the spectacled ninja had used, making perfectly clear what Orochimaru would want. Two stone doors marked the entrance into the Snake's lair, twisting serpents where spun around the borders. One of them was slightly ajar, just enough room for Sasuke to slip through. Inside it was nearly pitch black, the only light came from a small lamp, casting sickly shadows over Orochimaru who was sitting up in his bed.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad to see you! Its been so long!" his eyes narrowed and Sasuke could almost see the older man undressing him in his head. "Come sit by me, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru patted the bed next to him and Sasuke obediently crawled over. Not wasting any time, orochimaru let his hands wander over Sasuke's chest, pushing down his shirt and trapping his arms at his sides. Opening his mouth the Sanke ninja pressed the tip of his tongue against Sasuke's lips. Knowing that if he resisited, things would only hurt, Sasuke opened his mouth to allow the intrusion. The slimy appendage filled his mouth and the urge to bite down was terrible, and the urge to gag was worse when Orochimaru pushed his tongue farther down Sasuke's throat, nearly choking the boy.

"You've gotten so good Sasuke-kun! I'm proud of you." Orochimaru used his special ability to talk when his tongue was out. His hands had wnadered further down Sasuke's body and into his pants, one squeezing his pale ass cheeks and the other toying with his entrance. The pressure and stroking to his hole started to thaw the icy Uchiha and Sasuke began to lightly suck on the tongue that was stuffed in his mouth and rock his hips back against Orochimaru's hands.

"Such a good little boy." Orochimaru purred "I think you deserve a reward." He pushed Sasuke back, tugging his pants and undergarments off as he did so, but eft Sasuke with his shirt so his arms stayed tangled. Orochimaru pulled his tongue from Sasuke's mouth and trailed it down the boy's body, pausing to flick at the nipples and to wrap for a moment around the half-hard cock, before the tip settled against the tight entrance he'd been playing with just seconds earlier.

"I want you to scream for me, sasuke-kun." Orochimaru ordered before pushing his tongue in. Sasuke clamped his teeth shut and closed his eyes tight, writhing as Orochimaru quested deeper inside him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sasuke panted, Orochimaru wiggled his tongue, trying to force a scream from Sasuke's throat. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sasuke finally let go as he came all over his chest, white streamers flying up to his chest.

"Oh naughty boy! You came before i did!" Orochimaru covered one finger in the jizz and brought it to his mouth. "I think I've spoiled you! We'll have to do something about that..." he pulled his tongue from inside Sasuke and opened the fly on his pants. For such an old guy Orochimaru didn't show his age... He pressed himself tightly against Sasuke, the head a mere twitch away from entering.

"Now say your sorry." the snake lookeddown at Sasuke, the boy looked absolutly delicous, his cheeks where a becoming shade of red and there where tears of pleasure in his spilled-ink eyes.

"Ngh!" Sasuke grimaced his whole body shuddering. "I-I'm s-sorry..." he whispered, pleading with his whole body.

"Huh, good boy." Orochimaru put one hand by Sasuke's head and the other on his pale hips and with a quick flick of his hips he was inside. The rippling heat was almost enough to undo him, but Orochimaru was a master. He started up a fast pace, moving his hips like a matadore atracting a bull. Sasuke was screaming almost non-stop now, tears flowing freely down hsi cheeks. "Oh yes, Sasuke thats it!" Orochimaru yelled, grinding himself along the inner walls. It wasn't until Sasuke had cum again and the boy was lying limp on the bed that Orochimaru let himself release, filling the Uchiha with seed. He pulled out quickly and watched as some dribbled out and slid down Sasuke's inner thighs.

"I missed you so much Sasuke." Orochimaru ran a hand through Sasuke's sweaty black hair, an uncommonly gentle touch.

"I saw you yesterday..." Sasuke muttered, his eyes drooping.

"Go to sleep Sasuke-kun, just this once." Orochimaru leaned over the passed out ninja, content to keep his molesting in his head...at least until Sasuke woke up.


End file.
